The present inventors have found the following facts after various studies and experiments for the alloy having the compositions hereinbefore described on the mechanical, chemical and acid properties respectively:
1. In combination of alloys having identical compositions with each other or in combination of an alloy with a metal having different quality, or further in combination of an alloy with an alloy having different compositions, it hardly occurs quickly the phenomenon of seizure of the mating surfaces of mutually sliding parts in the present invention as compared with the combination case, such as of conventional metals or alloys having identical or different compositions.
2. The alloy produced by the present invention have an extraordinary wear resistance far better than the hitherto known metals or alloys having a similar level of hardness, as well as adaptability in fitting to the shape of the mating surfaces of mutually sliding parts, in case of sliding action of the parts so that close contact on the whole mating surfaces thereof can be maintained and wearing of the other mating metal surface is prevented.
Furthermore, the present inventors have found the following facts in the aforementioned alloy after studies on the fluid abrasion:
1. It hardly occurs erosion in the present inventive alloy as compared with conventional materials;
2 When the vapour is sprayed or attached on the cooled surface of the above-mentioned alloy, the vapour is condensed thereon forming in the drop form not in the film form.
Therefore, the aforementioned properties are most seriously desired for sliding parts and erosion resistant materials.